<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After a long time ... by Feuchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884800">After a long time ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen'>Feuchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa could not wait to see his boyfriend again ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After a long time ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650268">Nach langer Zeit ...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen">Feuchen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ignoring my hq crisis and translate some older fics of mine~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He noticed how it was not really light outside yet, as he trotted sleepily to the apartment door while he had only put on a slightly longer t-shirt. He couldn’t figure out who rang him out of bed at this early hour and he was just hoping that they had a very good reason for the early disturbance. Rubbing his eyes a little, he pressed the door opener and shortly after opened the door a little bit, while he couldn’t help but yawn heartily. He didn’t know how early it was, but since it wasn’t really light outside yet, it must be very early. Too early to be rung awake, he thought.<br/>
His eyes widened a little as he recognized who was stumbling down the hall and before he could say anything, he felt himself being embraced by the arms of the other, as he was caught by the lips of his boyfriend and forced into an intense kiss. He was too tired to really do anything about it, even if he didn’t want to. He didn’t even know how long it had been since he had seen him. When was the last time he had been able to touch him.<br/>
Only slowly did he feel his boyfriend withdraw from him so that he could look forward to him. "Tooru? What’s... what are you doing here?" he started quietly, panting, while he slowly tried to blink the tiredness away and hope that this was not just a dream.<br/>
"Hmm... I just had to see you, Tobio-chan," Oikawa started and smiled, stroking his hair and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, "did I wake you up?"<br/>
Surprised, Kageyama blinked, while he was still much too irritated. "Hm, you’re back again?" He stepped back into the hallway and closed the door behind his boyfriend.<br/>
"I made sure I got the fastest ride to you," he smiled and pushed Kageyama against the next wall in the apartment before kissing him again, "we landed in Tokyo tonight."<br/>
"... You could have waited a little longer, Tooru," Kageyama murmured, yawned briefly before he smiled, "but I’m glad ..."<br/>
"I couldn’t wait to touch you again, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said calmly, "we couldn’t see each other for too long."<br/>
Kageyama looked at him calmly before he smiled: "You could have at least let me know you were coming tonight."<br/>
"Actually, it’s already morning," Oikawa returned and grinned at him before pulling his boyfriend into their bedroom to press him onto the bed, "but it seems you’re not quite awake yet?"<br/>
"I was woken from my sleep," Kageyama grumbled before he sighed and pulled Oikawa to him in another kiss.<br/>
Smiling, he returned the kiss and looked straight into his boyfriend’s eyes as he cuddled up to him, noticing that Kageyama was falling asleep halfway up his arms. "Uh... Tobio-chan?"<br/>
"... Shut up, Tooru," Kageyama muttered as he wrapped his arms around the other and was about to fall asleep again.<br/>
Oikawa smiled and kissed him on the forehead before he too snuggled up and just closed his eyes a little to enjoy the other’s closeness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="http://twitter.com/Feuchen">twitter</a> or <a href="https://feuchen.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>